fanddfandomcom-20200213-history
Higurashi no Amnesia
Note from the Author Greetings! Welcome to Amnesia: The Dark Descent: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Edition. This Fanon Story, is a mergence between the psycological horror anime, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (When the Cicedas Cry), and the psycological horror game, Amnesia: The Dark Descent. I have tried both, watched the anime, and have seen a complete walkthrough of the game. I know how both go, and I'll try my best to do everything as close, and tight as possible. Also, to aid in emphasis, use the music, and sounds found in the Music, and Sounds Section, and be sure to read the dotted statements to help guide you to the right audio/video. The main/opening theme is also in that section. I do hope you enjoy this, and I do recommend both. Thank you for your time. Your Mistake is my Job Intake 06:23, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Introductory As said, this is a mergence between Amnesia: Darkness Descent, and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. ''The story takes place in a similar situation to ''Amnesia', but the characters are replaced by the ones from Higurashi'. ''The story itself has been changed a little to fit within means of ''Higurashi' ''also, meaning no Orb like in the regular ''Amnesia'. It first takes place in the Sonozaki Family Castle. What used to be lively, and taken care of, is now abandoned, hollowed, and structurally unsound. A few holes scattered along the ceilings, cracks along the walls, and small pebbles with stone powder occasionally fall from the wall. Maebara Keiichi lies on the ground barely awake, and can't remember a thing before he awoke. Characters Involved The characters involved are moreover the main ones from Higurashi'. Maebara Keiichi- Controlled by player. Main Protagonist. Sonozaki Mion, and Shion- ? Furude Hanyu (Oyashiro-sama), and Rika- ? Ryuugi Rena- ''? ''Hojo Satoko- ''Patroler ''Irie Kyosuke- ''Side Character. Friendly. ''Oishi Kuraudo- ''Side Character. Friendly. ''Tomitake Jirou-'' Side Character. Friendly. ''Takano Miyo- ''Main Antogonist. ''*Note- The only Side Character you interact with is Tomitake Jirou. Oishi, and Irie, are only heard via Keiichi remembering things. *Note- ''The last names are first. So Ryuugi Rena would actually be Rena Ryuugi. Chapter 1: Beginning of the Descent into Madness 'Sonozaki Castle, 6:00 pm. Town of Higurashi, 1983.' (Keiichi remembers talking to himself, while he speaks, the words echo right after they are said) ''Keiichi- "I... I' have to remember '''... ' '''Some' things can not be forgotten... They're hunting me... I have to hurry..."'' "My name is Keiichi... I reside in... in... in Hinamizawa..." "What have I done?... ''This is madness... Must not forget... I mustn't forget... I have to stop her... Focus!"'' "My name is... is... Maebara Keiichi." In his memory, a glass falls, and breaks, as he stumbles, gliding his hand across a table, knocking over a few books. He then falls over... He later wakes up, vision dazed, and blurred upon awakening. He finds himself in one of the halls of the Sonozaki Castle. Rain water drips from the high celing, as thunder, and lightning burst, and flash through the large windows. He slowly blinks his eyes, and sluggishly gets up. He takes a look around, and finds a few cherry blossom pedals on the floor. He notices one side of the hall has been blocked by a pile of large stones. He slowly walks over, due to having a headache, and investigates. For some reason, probably due to old age, the ceiling caved, and created this wall. He searched a small room, and found a box of matches. He picked it up, because he knew the old castle did not have any electricity. He went back to where he previously laid, and searched the other end of the hallway. He continued to the right, still walking slowly. He got to two large double doors. He attempted to open one, but when he touched it, a sudden shaking, and eerie sound, and wind occured. Keiichi slammed himself against a wall, and widened his eyes, in fear of what could, and what might happen. He then recovered, and decided maybe he should take another route. Keiichi walked through a second, smaller hall. Noticing an armoire, he opened it out of curiosity. As soon as he did, a lighter version of the shaking, and the same eerie sound that happened when he touched the double doors, occured again, and the door to the right swung open, making a creeking sound upon opening. He hid himself again in the armoire, and closed it. Peeked through, and saw nothing. he began to wonder to himself... Keiichi- "What is going on here?... Where is eveyone?... Does everything I touch have some sort of consequence?..." With his curiousity, he searched the room that belonged to the creepy door. He paced slowly, and gently through the smaller hall, and eventually made it to the room, a moment after walking through the door. He looked around, and noticed a still burning fireplace, and a table with a bottle of liquor, and a book on top. He saw nothing of importance in the room, so he took a deep breath, and walked back into the hallway, and continued onward. He climbed a flight of stairs, and reached the top. He looked on the ground, and saw the same cherry blossom pedals again. He looked forward, and behind, noticing there was actually a trail. He continued, following the trail. While walking, the corridor darkened, but not completely, then more eeries sounds echoed through, and a voiced whispered a breathing, "Ooooaaaahhhh", type of sound. Keiichi silently freaked, and stood still, eyes widened, pupils shrank, heart pounding, body shivering from cold, and fear. After this event passed, the corridor lightened slightly, and Keiichi forced his legs to move. He pressed onward, and entered a larger room. Walking slowly, another door creeked open, and he hid behind a fallen desk. After a few moments, he deemed it safe, and went forward. There were two doors. He searched the closer one, which was already open before he got there. he entered, and discovered the room was completely dark. Having no fear of the darkness, he walked forward. Suddenly, a faint figure appeared, but only for a short moment. Keiichi freaked once more, and hid behind a pillar. What he thought he saw was a young girl in a shrine maiden's outfit. Out of fear-induced curiosity, he peeked, and saw only a statue of a Samurai's armor. He recovered, and walked out of the room. He decided to check the other too. He followed his command, and entered the second. It seemed a lot nicer than the other one. Well lit, a red rug on the floor, a few banners. He walked towards the middle of the room, and suddenly, once again, an eerie wind whisped through the air, and the room suddenly turned very, very dark, and it also turned extremely cold. Keiichi scared, ran out of the room, and closed the door speedily. He smacked his back against the door, with his arms raised, and against it also. He looked around the room, and found an exit to his forward-right. He walked a little fast through it, trying to get away from that room. Continueing on, and regaining composure, he walk down a flight of stairs, following the cherry blossom pedals. At the bottom, he found a few pillars on the floor, laid to rubble. Wary of this, he moved on again. He found an old iron door, and a sign on it that said, "Old Archives". He entered through. (on the screen, a message shows) "He fell to the kitchen floor. His eyes welled up with tears, as he received a kick to the stomach. Satoko remained hidden, in fear she would also be punished." (back'' to game) Keiichi arrived to the Old Archives as the door he walked through claimed it led too. The walls were now dustier, and full of cobwebs, with few torches lit. He walked onward, and turned right. A few steps forward, again, the eerie wind blew throughout, shaking occured, a door opened, and all the torches were blown out. Due to his last encounter with darkness, his fear of it grew stronger, and stronger, every second he dwelled in it, so he opted himself to light up a match, and light one of the torches. Even though he seemed calm, his heart was pounding, and was slowly losing his sanity... Chapter 2: The Light that Guides must be Held (picking up where Chapter 1 left off) He walked towards the open door, and peered in. He saw a wide, but short staircase, and a few bookshelves beside the walls, half-filled with old, dusty books. A small puddle laid in the middle of this room, with water dripping from the broken ceiling above, including some daylight. Since everything was out in the open, and since nothing struck his eyes, he ignored the room, and continued onward. The halls were beginning to darken. To a point where Keiichi started to panic slightly. He quickly walked down the hall, and entered another room. With a window with some light, he calmed down. He took a look around. Looked like some sort of Study to him. All of a sudden, a whirlwind appeared in the room. Picking up pieces of paper, books, and other lightweight materials. This bugged him too well. The whirlwind stopped, a shine caught his eye, and looked to where the shine came from. There laid on the ground, a lantern with some oil in it. He stood before it, and kneeled down, and picked it up. He saw this as a great miracle, for it would soon be nightime, and nearly nothing would be visible. He lit up a match, and lit up the lantern with it. He grinned for a moment, exited through the other door, and then another. He came into another room. It had two windows on the wall, a few bookshelves, and a slowly swinging chandelier. He continued on through the next door, creeking as he opened it. Using his newly acquired lantern, he navigated through the small hallway, and entered another private Study. More well lit, he put his lantern away to conserve oil. He looked around, and discovered a note lying on the desk. It read... ''Keiichi's Note To Self 19th of September, 1986 "I wish I could ask you how much you can remember, I don't know if there wil be anything left after I drink this beverage. Don't be afraid Keiichi. I can't tell you why, but know this, I choose to forget. Try to find comfort, and fortitude in that fact. There is a purpose. You are my final hope to put things right. God willing, the name Takano Miyo still boils the anger in your blood. If not, this will not sound pleasant. Go to the Inner Sanctum, find Miyo, and kill her. She can only manipulate, not fight, while you can, she can be no match for you. One last thing. There is a shadow hunting you. It's a living nightmare, destroying reality. I have tried everything to stop it, and there is no way to fight back. You need to outrun it, as speedily as you can. Redeem us both Keiichi. Descend into the darkness where Miyo awaits, and kill her." Your past self, Maebara Keiichi (end note) Keiichi started to remember slowly. Takano Miyo was a young, beautiful woman, who worked for Doctor Irie at his clinic. Her looks seemed droopy, and her voice seemed laid back, but sometimes condescending. She had a master's way with words. He now knew what he had to do, he picked up the oil left on the desk, and pulled a lever on the left wall. The bookcase to the right moved, and a passage way opened. He walked through. He came to a red door that claimed it led to the Entrance Hall, and so he opened, and went through. (a message pops up on the screen) "A fragrant taste of sake lingered in his mouth. Japanese Delights, he thought, just like the ones at the stores in Tokyo." (back to game) Keiichi entered the Entrance Hall section of the old castle. He ascended a small flight of stairs, and came into a large room with a very tall ceiling. Laid on the floor were broken pillars, and other rubble. Amazingly, the cherry blossom pedals still were there in a path formation. Keiichi wondered, and walked forward. He took a look of his surroundings. There was a staircase at the far end leading up to the second floor. Another one at the other end leading downward to who know's where. Another to his forward right, leading down to somewhere, and to his forward left, there was a giant door leading to a hallway, which has a set of giant red doors at the other end. Where should he go first? Before he made a decision, he remembered something... Keiichi- "Miss Takano, is it inside the castle?" Miyo- "In a manner of speaking. Yes." Mion- "Come, bring the lamp. You've been to the refinery, have you not?" Keiichi- "I don't believe I have. Is it connected to the... eh... What do you call it?" Mion- "The Inner Sanctum, Higurashi's most precious chamber, Keiichi. It lies well beyond the refinery. In fact... it lies beneath the very ground of the shrine." (memory ends) He took the left route, and walked down the hall. He tried to investigate a chest, but could not open it. The, using some force, he opened it, and found more matches, and oil. He took both, and continued down the hall. He took a look at a few books, and saw a few cicedas on the shelf, and a moment later, on the floor, and walls. They "cried" softly, and Keiichi walked up to the double doors. As soon as he touched it, complete darkness envoloped the doors. He tried to feel them. He felt something, but it was immensely cold, and flinched his arm back out of sharp pain. The cicedas "cried" to a deafening volume. He thought to himself... Keiichi- "Is this some kind of warning to me?... What should I do?... Can't concentrate from the cicedas "crying"... Is that it?... Are they "crying" for me?... Do they know something I don't?... Well, I know I can't go that way... Guess I'll have to turn around, and walk back." Keiichi walked back to the large room, and turned left to the staircase leading downward. He reached the end, and there was a right path, and a left path. The left went further downward, and the right went immediately to a door. He went for the door, and it read, "Laboratory". He hesitated for a moment, and continued onward. (message pops up on screen) "The door slammed shut behind him, and he knew he would never see the old grocery man at Shirou Square. Another lone soul in Tokyo... Seemed fitting some how." (back to game) Keiichi entered the Laboratory. It was very, very dark. Only one window gave light in the distance, but it had no meaning. He held up his lantern to light his way. He navigated down two flights of wooden stairs, and arrived to the bottom. He saw a door to his left, so he took it, and led him to a small laboratory. He light up one of the wall torched with a match, and looked around. There was an iron gate, and an opening on the floor. He stood above it, and suddenly, a splash in the water below occured twice. He didn't see anything fall, nor did he throw anything. So what gives? What is this anomaly? He turned away, and remember another memory... ''A Person's Voice- "Hmm... There should be more Cuprite... Let's see, let's see... Ahh, and one more Aqua Fortis...'"'' (memory ends) Keiichi picks up an old Chemistry Pot, and takes a look at the note that was left... Early Alchemy Experiment "This is my third attempt to produce artificial vitae. The former compounds lacked the potency in need, but, I do sense I am close. Calamine, and Orpiment, are a given, and the Cuprite binds them well. This time, I will attempt Aqua Regia, instead of Aqua Fortis in hopes it will create a more even solution. The experiment was unsuccesful. The solution is highly acidic, and proves impractical for any use, besides a detergent. Organic tissue reacts rather violently to the solution, and should be handled with the greatest care. I may be able to put this recipe to use, but I am losing hope that I will find an alchemic solution to my current predicament." (end note) Keiichi was confuzzled by this. What was the predicament? What was the person making? He continued to search the room, in means of possibly finding an answer. At the other side of the room, he found another note. It read... Chemical Relocation "The lack of a chimney to properly vent the fumes from my most recent experiments has taken a toll on my most less stable ingredients in storage. Some may seem unphased, but many have been tainted, and may be difficult to recover. I shall do what I can do move them to the sake cellar." Keiichi partly understood what he had to do. There were 4 glasses in front of him on a table, which were on top of burners, and connected to a pipe, with 4 wheels on it. He knew he had to find the 4 ingredients, pour them into the glasses, activate the burners, and collect the acidic solution in the Chemistry Pot. Albeit, he didn't know where the Wine Cellar is, nor what to do with the solution. He exited the laboratory in search of this Wine Cellar. He arrived at the door that came from the Entrance Hall, and opened it. (message appears) "Traveling to Amiyo, meant going through Gandirou. He made sure to pay a visit to avoid sensing the guilt connected with neglect of family." (back to game) He arrived back into the Entrance Hall. He walked forward a little, and heard a girl crying, and talking. He had no clue what it was, and was startled. Was it in his head? Was it real? Either way, he didn't want to find out. He continued forward down a flight of stairs, and entered the Sake Cellar. It was rather easy to find it. He entered through the door. Wait, it was locked. It wouldn't budge either. He had to find a way in. He went into the large room, and searched around. He wandered around, and found that flight of stairs that led to down to another door. He opened it, and saw a larger wooden door. He looked at the knob, and it was completely dark. It should have been shiny, or maybe a little rusty, because he knew that all doors would usually have steel knobs. he touched it, and felt the sharp, cold pain again. He knew he would have to find another way. Then it struck him, could he use the acid described in that scientists journal to melt this darkness away? He walked back up the stairs again, and reached the top. He took the only route he knew he haven't took yet. The one flight of stairs that led up to the second floor. He climbed it, and went to the other side of the room... Chapter 3: The Shadow Begins the Physical Hunt (picking up were Chapter 2 left off) Walking down the path, he encountered another red door. It said "Archives". He figured there may be something in there, so he entered... (message on screen pops up) "His friends cheered him on.'' His name voiced in a steasily rising'' pace, urging him to do it. He thought to himself, "Am I really doing this?", and struck his victim with a rock." (back to game) Keiichi entered the Archives. This place was more luxurious than the other rooms he had previously been in, and hopefully not haunted like the others too. There two doors on each side of the hallway, and the hall was lit with a lamp hanging from the ceiling, yet, it was still pretty dark at the end. For some reason the doorway on the right had no door, until he hit a piece of wood with his right foot. He looked down, and noticed this thick door was completely unhinged, and knocked down. Startled by this fact, he tread carefully. He entered the room that the fallen door belonged to, and investigated it. There was a large table in the middle, with 4 chairs. A few bookcases against the wall, and a poorly boarded-up hole in the ceiling. The light shined through the hole, giving the room enough luminescence to search without creating any oil-based light. He looked at the table, and noticed another note. He read it, and it said... Keiichi's Journal - Higurashi 1/3 16th of August, 1985 "The deafening ciceda's "cry" continued to annoy our tour, making it impossible to concentrate until they stop. How Rena was able to navigate, and remember puzzled me. When I asked her about the Furude Shrine, she told me about Oyashiro, the shrine god of Higurashi. An interesting story in it's own right, but I can't help but feel that there is more to it. Later that day, we came to the path that led to the Furude Shrine. Rena was happy when we walked up the tall flight of small stairs. Shion, Mion, Satoko, Rika, and Rena wanted us to all go together. I don't know why though. We wandered forward into the cold, dark night. Moments later, we arrived to the ancient structure, looking forward to reach the special building. No matter what Rika was keeping from me, I was looking forward to the contents of it. It would be an interesting thing to remember in the future." (end note) After reading it, he explored the room some more. He searched a cabinet, and found nothing. Same with the shelves. He exited back into the hall, starting to confirm the memory that he wrote in that note. He went into the next room across the hall. The door across the room was locked, so he didn't bother trying to enter it. So he walked down the hallway through the very dark section, and entered a large, long room, with large windows, rugs, paintings, and bookshelves. He wandered around it. In the first door to the left, there was a long, and dark corridor. He decided to check that last. He continued forward to the other end. All of a sudden, his vision blurred for a slight moment, and he could hear a girl's voice in a very, very eerie sounding way. Keiichi halted right where he was, eyes widened, heart pounding, breathing heavily, wondering what in hell that was. He looked around for any indication of anything, and saw nothing. He salvaged his strength, and peered throught far door to the left. It was a room, with even more bookcases, and shelves. He walked further, and discovered a piano. He took a look at it, and saw the keys were in the wrong order. He thought it was strange, but the occurences he has been dealing with are by far more strange, to the point of horrifying. He investigated a few cabinets, and saw nothing much, but maps, which were of no use to him. Continuing, he found another doorway with it's door on the floor, and saw the sign to the left that said, "Maps", and entered. Took a look around. The place was a mess. Another cave in he had discovered, and another poorly boarded-up hole in the ceiling. He found a table, and yet another note. He read it, and it said... Keiichi's Journal - Higurashi 2/3 16th of August, 1985 "My hands tremble as I write. I feel a need to write down the event, for I fear my memory will fail if I linger. ''Today, my new friends, and I ventured into the ancient building we walked up to. Our lanterns burned faintly, in the foggy air, as we slowly made our way. My friends were superstitous, and fearful, yet calm in a way. They talked amongst themselves, and their conversations intrigued me. I gathered the strength to ask them what was it about. They told me. '' ''As the building grew darker with every step, so did the conversations. After a few winding halls, we entered a large room filled with artifacts. Although, these weren't just any artifacts, they were old torture instruments used way back then. Gruesome looking, and had to be horrifying beyond belief to experience. I walked through a doorway into another room, and a few things collapsed, trapping me in the room until they could find a way get me out.'"'' (end note) Keiichi was interested in finding out more about what happened to him. He left the room, and noticed a missing brick in the wall to his left. He took a peek through, and suddenly, a peice of ceiling collapsed on the other side of the wall. He decided he wanted nothing to do with it, and walked back. Turned out that the ceiling blocked him from leaving there too. It seems as though he was trapped again. He held up his lantern to view the darker part of the room. He saw another room, and entered it. It also had a lot of maps. He walked inbetween to shelfs, and remembered something... Mion- "Much of the castle is old, and hasn't been tended properly ''to' for centuries. When the Shadow arrives, it shouldn't take long before things start falling apart."'' Keiichi- "We are just buying time anyway. Let's do what we can for now." Mion- "There isn't much to be done about the wards. We must reinforce the weaker spots. The ground will tremble, and there is a high risk that everything will cave in on us, especially the downstairs. Here... Here... and there. I'll get the servants working on it." (memory ends) All this information is starting to make Keiichi grow a small headache. He walks slowly out of the room. He concured that this "Shadow" is what was making this castle so creepy. He realized again that he was stuck, and needed to find a way out. He looked over again at the whole in the wall. The wall structure surrounding seemed feeble. He wondered if he could break it. He quickly stepped up to it, and bashed it, causing it to break, and create a pathway. Problem solved, but new ones will soon emerge. He walked through the small tunnel, dust clearing, and him trying not to cough from it. The dust cleared, and walked forward once again. He came into a small library, and thought, "Great, more books.", he then remembered another memory... Mion- "You have to be swift. When you activate the first one... You hear that? If it stops, you have to start over." Miyo- "Isn't all this a bit... Excessive?" Mion- "You can never be too careful, Miss Miyo." (memory ends) He remembered that he had to pull two special books to open a special door. It was fortunate that he did. He quickly found them, and the door opened. It was not a door actually, but a moving bookshelf. He walked through into a private study room. There was a desk, chair, a window with some light, a few burning candles for extra light, and a shiny key on the desk. He picked it up, and it read, "Sake Cellar", on it. Success for only a moment. Suddenly another paranormal occurenced went on. A slight shaking, and all the candle lights were blown out. He quickly exited the room, and walked through the door to the forward left. He walked through the corridor, and saw a door to his left, and entered. It was another study room. To the right sat the desk. When he approached it, his vision blurred again, and an eerie hollow sound occured again. He left the room. Things were getting greatly creepier. Every meter walked meant things would get worse. This was torture to him. Was something going to happen to him? Was he really alone? He exited the room, and saw another door. The sign read "Study", but the door wouldn't budge. He opted to ignore it for now. He walked through the right corridor. He was just about to walk through, until he heard a girl giggling. It wasn't in his head, it was heard crystal clear. He peered to his right, and there was a girl there. She had blonde hair, a green shirt, and skirt, a purple headband, and black shoes, and was walking away from Keiichi. Keiichi recognized her, her name was Satoko, and she was his friend before all this happened. What was she doing here? He took a gasp to say hello, then noticed she had a bloody bat in her hand, dragging it as she walked. He was frightened, and hid as soon as she turned around. He peered, yet staying out of sight. He saw her face, and it was gruesomely terrifying. Her pupils were slit, and had an evil, psychoatic grin. When he looked in her eyes, his headache grew rapidly, and a screeching noise filled his head. He checked to see if she was still there, and she wasn't. Relieved, and yet more troubled than before. She may be gone, but where did she go? She can appear at any second knowing the amount of haunting this place has. He opted to quickly go back to the private study, and tried to figure out a plan... Chapter 4: Sake, Blood, and Darkness (picking up where Chapter 3 left off) Keiichi returned to the private study. He was shocked to see Satoko like this. What on earth happened? What made her this way? So many questions similar the the ones just said raced through his head, but the general one is, what happened? He couldn't think straight. He couldn't devise any plan, he'd have to make it on the go. Although, one objective came to mind... Avoid Satoko as much as possible. He began to slowly make his way back to where he found Satoko. Is that a bad idea? Consider that it is his only path to take. Walking down the dark hall, so dark, he could barely see a thing, he took the first left. He came into a larger room, similar to the one where he found Satoko. He peered left, and right out of the doorway, and saw nothing. Just as he took a step out again, he heard Satoko's bat dragging along the ground, and her girly, yet psychoatic laugh. Hearing this, he quickly made his way to the right, and turned right again into another doorway. Again, and extremely weirdly, as soon as he stepped through the doorway, he heard an eerie woman's voice. It was some sort of disfigured cry, as if the woman was moaning through a tube. Keiichi didn't want to take this any longer. He wanted to go home, and forget all of this. Keiichi was scared crapless. This wasn't "this worldly", it was something much darker. It was paranormal, unmistakenably paranormal, and if it wasn't, he concluded he was beyond insane, that his mind was dead, and his soul went straight to hell. He treaded warily through the dark corridor. He arrived back where he entered this part of the castle, the part where he discovered the broken door, with 4 chairs, and a table in the middle of the room. He heard her terrifying girlish laugh again. Knowing that the door in front of him led to the Entrence Hall, he hustled, and opened it. (message appears on screen) "The ciceda's cry was like a siren in the distance. As we walked onward, their cry became louder, and louder." (back to game) Keiichi entered the Entrence Hall once again. As soon as he entered completely, something horrorific occured. His vision blurred, he bagan to breathe deepily. The darkness began to grow, and settled in large bloches on the ceiling, walls, and floor. He took ot his lantern, and the light did not reflect on the areas where the darkness was. This was no ordinary darkness. It was something evil, far more than what natural light can banish away. The castle grew more paranormal every step Keiichi made. Re-arising the question asked in the beginning, "Does every step I take have a consequence?". He weaved his way through the openings between the holes of darkness, trying to avoid their blistering cold surfaces. After that, he walked normally back downstairs. He made his way back down to where he discovered the locked door to the Sake Cellar. He took out the key he found, put it in the keyhole, twisted it, opened the door, and walked through. (message appears on screen) "A palmful of sand settled on his head, falling from the ceiling above. He held up his lantern, and braced himself for what may lie ahead in these dark halls." (back to game) Keiichi has entered the Sake Cellar, searching for the 4 missing ingredients. Walking on old, creeking wood planks as a walkway, he made his way down the flight of stairs. He heard an extra step. Not knowing what this was, he listen carefully, while slowly descending the stairs. After a moment, he confirmed it. There was definitely somebody else here. It couldn't have been Satoko, she was back to where he met her before. He continued, and got to the bottom of the stairs. As he did, he remembered something. Oishi- "Where did the heir go? Irie- "I don't know exactly, but there's enough sake here to last us quite a while, or at least until tomorrow! Hehehehe..." (end memory) Keiichi treaded throughout the Sake Cellar, with his lantern held up, because it was barely visible without it. He discovered a door to the forward left, he entered a hall. He went to his right, and lit a wall torch with the matches he found before. He heard the footsteps again, and they were right above him. The physical proof was the dust from the old wood planks falling on his head. He went to the other end of the hall left of where he entered. Holding his lantern up, he investigated the shelves, and found some medicine. He heard footsteps, and girly giggling behind him. There she was again, Satoko was walking through the door he came into the hall with. He quickly hid his lantern, and camped in the dark corner. He saw the same crazy look in her eyes, and she still had the bloodied bat in her hand being dragged. She walked in the opposite direction, giving Keiichi some relief. Although, his heart was still pounding, his breathing was still heavy, and eyes widened. How long could he hide? How long could he survive? How long before he goes insane? He didn't want to go there, because he didn't want to encounter Satoko, but he knew this was his only option. After recooperating, he began to tread lightly, and slowly through the dark hall. He heard a deep laugh in the background. It wasn't a girly one, more like a jolly fat man's laugh. It echoed throughout the corridor, and his mind. Keiichi continued along the wall, and peered out in caution behind a wall whenever he could. Upon searching for the ingredients, while avoiding Satoko, he heard someone speak. The male said, "So cold... So cold...". After that, he found Opriment, one of the ingredients needed, sitting on a shelf beside some sake. He found another doorway, and exited the hall he was in. Now back in the main room, he searched for another door. He did so, and entered. It was a fairly decent sized room. There was a lot of barrels, and a workbench with tools on it in front of him. He approached it, and lit the candle with his match. He discovered the second missing ingredient, Cuprite, which lied on the workbench, and collected it. A deep, monster like sound occured. This caused Keiichi to tremble, and his vision distorted for a moment. Probably due to his dented sanity... He left the room, and searched for another. He soon came to a door to his left again, and entered. The door was already half opened. Keiichi wondered why, and this made him wary. He continued through the door, lit up a wall torch, and closed the door. He approached a container that held oil. He turned on the faucet, and collected the oil. He then walked to the other end of the room. He lit up a candle in the room, and discovered it was another workroom. He took a look around. He accidentally hit a glass bottle with his foot, and discovered it was Calamite. He collected it, and as soon as he did, a shaking occured, and rocks, and wood girders collapsed in front of the door he entered the room with. A barrel fell off the ledge above him, and knocked him out. Moments later, he woke up to a very dark room. The candle, and wall torch he lit up were not blown out. He recovered, and took a few deep breathes. He slowly got back up, and made his way to the door, with a headache bothering him along the way. It looked like he could clear the rubble from the door, and so he began. After a few tossed aside rocks, and removed wood girders, he opened the door, and entered the main room once again. He walked to his left, and entered through a doorway. When he entered the small room, his vision blurred, and distorted somewhat, and heard a man yell in pain. He looked above, and saw pig carcuses hanging from the ceiling with chains. He looked back in front of him, and saw a pool of blood under, and aside some barrels. He walked through the next door, and stepped on some meat left on the ground. He kicked the meat aside, and continued forward. He remembered another memory. Irie- "Ugh, it feels... like my chest... is going to... burst..." (Irie falls over, and the wine glass breaks) Oishi- "Crap! What do I do?" '' ''Irie- "Accept it. We are not... getting out of here... alive..." Oishi- "No, we'll be fine... Don't say such a thing..." (Oishi is very troubled, and Irie is in great pain) Oishi- "Mion, you bitch, get us out of here!" (Oishi falls over, and coughs) (memory ends) Keiichi looked around, and found another desk. There was a note, and another glass container. He lit up the candle on the desk, and read the note first... Oishi's Last Words "My name is Oishi, and I am a detective, and was about to retire. 'These are my last words, my confession, and my testament. 1 year ago, I was called here to Higurashi for an investigation on the murder at the dam site. As most of the aristocracy, I was curious of what the heir of the Sonozaki Family, and accepted their invitation to something. The heir was friendly, and offered me a proposition. It dawned on me that the nature of this contract was sordid, and that the reason I was chosen, was because of my badge. I was to kidnap the residents of Higurashi upon Miyo's slightest whim, using my badge as a cover, without questioning her. In return, the heir would keep me out of trouble while kidnapping the residents, and that the heir would pull strings to 'promote me to higher positions in the Tokyo Police force. I would like to claim that I struggled with this position, but it came swiftly, and accepted wholeheartedly. Ever since that day, I have slowly brought men, women, and children to the castle. None of them were ever seen, or heard from ever again. Tonight the heir, and Miyo invited me, and my men down to the Sake Cellar to celebrate our work. I had my suspicions as we descended down the flight of stairs, but she insisted us on joining in a toast. The sake tasted just fine, and my men drank without restraint. '' ''So begins the punishment of our sins. The heir, and Miyo has locked us up, and returned upstairs. Forgive me for what I have done. I was weak, and fell into her diabloic ways. My men are screaming from pain, and their skin has been pierced by their own tangled bones. I feel my insides revolt against their God-given nature. Blood has begun pouring from my eyes, and I can no longer..." (end note) After reading, Keiichi picked up the 4th glass container, and it read Aqua Regia. Now he had to return to the Laboratory, and make the solution. He left the Sake Cellar... Chapter 5 Music, and Sounds This section was created to help you read the story, and amplify the scary moments in it. *The first video/audio is the main/opening theme. The song's name is 115 by Elena Siegman. Also known as the Easter Egg song in CoD: Black Ops: Zombies: Kino der Toten. *The second video/audio is the music heard while being chased by a Patroler. *The third video/audio is a sound heard when being seen, and chased by one of the Patrolers. The second, and third video/audios are to be heard together. Play both at the same time to get the actual feel. Play one, instead of the other to emphasize that perspective. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dhRqP2jR6g http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TR3v_eT8aCA&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZDjwfH7kok&feature=related Category:TitaniumBardock Category:Insanity Category:Fan Stories Category:Rated M Category:Rated Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Anime Category:Manga/Comics Category:Video Games